Somehow I fell in love with you
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Rogan! If Dean goes to far and Rory breaks will Logan be there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter 1: Date with the night**

Rory and Logan stood in front of the door to Rorýs apartment.

"Ace, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"That was a great show, wasńt it"

"This guy is an idiot, he doseńt deserve you" Rory looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah well, I guess Íll die lonely"

Logan shook his head.

"No ace"

He stared into her eyes.

"Logan..."

"Yeah??"

Suddenly the door opened and Paris came out.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH DEAN!!"

Rory and Logan stared at her.

"How..." Rory began.

Paris opened the door wider and they saw Dean sitting on the couch, he smiled and stood up.

"Rory Ím sorry ca..." But Logan cut him off.

"Ace...I should go, wéll see us"

"No Logan..."

"It́s okay wéll see us." And with that he left.

Rory turned to Dean and said.

"Let́s go into my roon." He followed her and closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile with Logan

He walked around on the campus.

LOGAN POV

They wońt come together again Ím sure they wońt.

Back to Rory

"Look Rory, Ím sorry ...I didńt mean to"

"It́s ok."

"Really??"

She nodded and hugged him. He broke away and crashed his lips onto hers.

The next morning

Logan woke up to the radio and quickly got up while he listened to Buckcherrýs sorry.

_Oh i had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

He was about to go to the bathroom when he heard his handy, he walked over to it.

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. _

He flipped it open and read the text message.

_Dean and I are back together, thanks for yesterday._

_Rory_

Logan sighed and shut the phone.

_This time i think i'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. 

Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter 2: A not so perfect boyfriend**

1 month later

Rory and Logan spent a lot of time with each other. They were friends and Rory acted like everything was okay but Logan knew she wasńt, she changed something happened but she wouldńt tell him what.

Rory lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, she was supposed to be happy, to enjoy life, but she couldńt everything changed that night, the night she and Dean came back together. Everything was great for a week and then everything changed.

_Flashback_

_Rory and Dean were lying on the bed, Paris was out and Dean wanted to have Sex. His hand wandered between her legs and pushed against her and she moaned but stopped him._

_He looked at her confused._

"_Dean, I have to learn I dońt want to."_

"_Rory I want to fuck you now!!" He opened her jeans and was about to remove them but she stopped him again with a glare._

"_Dean I dońt want to."_

" _Rory shut up" He removed her jeans and Rory was about to stand up but Dean pushed her down again. She groaned in pain as her head hit the headboard. She looked at him with fear in her eyes._

_He kissed her hard and opened his pants. He removed them still kissing her, Rory tried to push him away but he was too strong._

"_Dean let...let me go"_

_He ripped her panties of and removed his boxers._

"_DEAN!!" Her screaming was annoying him so he pushed her head against the headboard, Rory groaned again but was quiet. He thrust into her hard and rough_ _she bite her lip and still tried to get him off but he wouldńt. It hurted so much._

_After awhile he pushed out her and she sighed in relief._

"_See that wasńt hard. The next time I want to have sex Íll get it." Rory nodded because she was too afraid to say no._

That was 3 weeks ago, she still couldńt believe that her boyfriend, the boy who should love her, raped her, she wanted to tell Logan so bad what happened, but she couldńt because then she would admit that she loves him too and she was afraid what Dean would do if he finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter 3: I wońt hurt you**

Rory and Logan sat on the couch watching a movie, Logan looked over to her, he noticed some bruises on her face where the make up wasńt covering. He slowly brought his fingers to it and she flinched and moved away.

"Sorry."

She stared at the ground and Logan lifted her chin with his fingers.

"What happened?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing"

"Rory...who did this to you??" He stared into her eyes and continued while he cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I want to help you"

Rory stared into his eyes and suddenly crashed her lips onto his, he was shocked at first but quickly responded.

Rory didńt know what overcame her, he cared so much and for the first time in weeks she felt loved.

The kiss lasted only a few moments before they broke away. Logan opened his eyes and saw that Rorýs were still closed. She opened her eyes slowly and stare into his.

Logan brought her face closer to his and just before his lips touched hers he said.

"Dońt stop" And with that he kissed her again. This time Rory broke away and smiled. She stood up along with him. He raised his eyebrows while she led him into the bedroom.

She closed the door behind them and turned around to face him.

"Rory are you sure you want..." He was cut off by her lips. She knew she was cheating on Dean but actually the only reason she was still with him was because she was afraid of what he would do if she breaks up. Logan cared for her and that was all she needed to know, she fell in love with him the day Dean broke up with her.

She guided them over to the bed and sat down, he lay her on her back and got on top while her mouth escaped a moan.

Rory broke away from the kiss and turned the radio on in case Paris would come home.

Logan crashed his lips onto hers once again and smiled into the kiss.

Logan was about to open her jeans but before he got the chance she slapped his hand away. She jumped up and back up against the wall.

"Ím sorry I cańt I...I just I cańt" Logan stood up and wanted to walk over to her but stopped as he saw that she pressed herself further into the wall.

"Please dońt hurt me Ím sorry" She pleaded tears running down her face.

"Hey Ace I wońt hurt you." He said coming closer to her, finally he wrapped his arms around

her and she fell into his chest crying.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_in the background_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_softly_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter 4: Son of a bitch**

Logan held Rory tightly against him. She had her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair.

LOGAN POV

Oh god, I wish she would just tell me what́s going on.

A few hours later

Rory woke up to something soft, she looked up and saw Logan smiling down at her.

"Hey..." He said softly.

She gave him a weak smile and was about to stand up but held onto her thighter.

She looked to the ground and he sighed before he let her go. She got up and went out of the room and into the bathroom.

Logan followed her, Rory wanted to close the door but he stopped her. She stared into his eyes and saw concern.

"Logan, Ím fine really."

"You. Are. Not. Fine."

"Look Ím sorry about last night, Ím sorry you couldńt have sex but Ím fine."

"You think that is the reason Ím still heré"

She nodded, but she knew that wasńt the reason, she was just mad and he was just there.

"Fine, I should go" And with that he left. Rory sighed and slid to the floor crying.

3 weeks later

Rory and Logan didńt talk since that day and Dean got rougher everytime. It was late and Rory was on her way to her dorm room. None one was on the campus at this time and she knew that it was a risk, but she had to write this article before she could go home. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall, she let out a groan of pain, she saw Dean standing in front of her with a big smirk. She swallowed hard and he opened his jeans quickly before his hands wandered under her skirt, he ripped her underwear off and pushed into her hard, she began to cry as he pushed harder.

Logan got out of his car, he was on a party with Finn and Colin while they decided to stay he wanted to go. He was about to walk into the building when he heard crying and someone saying.

"Be quiet bitch" He recognized the voice and walked over, his eyes widened in shock. Rory was trying to get Dean away from her and he punched her into her stomach and sides. Suddenly it made click in his head the bruises were from Dean. Logan felt his anger rising, he walked over to them grabbed Dean and throw him to the ground, Logan saw that his pants were open.

"Son of a bitch."

Rory were sliding to the floor while she watched Logan and Dean.

"Stay away from her" Logan yelled and Dean quickly got up and ran away. Logan turned around and saw Rory on the floor, her legs to her chest and she buried her head between them. Logan kneeled down and wanted to touch her but she flinched away.

"Hey...it́s me"

She looked up and saw Logan staring at her. She reached out for him and quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his shirt.

After a while he felt her shiver. He stood up and she cried out.

He quickly picked her up and wishpered.

"Ssh...Ím not going anywhere but we have to get you inside" She nodded and he carried her to her dorm room. He opened it and stepped in quietly, so Paris wouldńt wake up. He carried her into her room and lay her down on the bed.

He looked around uncomfortable, he was about to walk out of the room but then he saw her eyes, the fear in them, he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Do you want me to stay" She nodded and he sighed. He sat down on the floor and got comfortable when she spoke.

"No...get into the bed."

"What?"

He looked at her and she nodded. He got into the bed and she moved closer to him, Logan wrapped his arms around her and soon she fell asleep while he thought whether he should call Lorelai or not. He met her a few weeks ago on a party, she liked him, she hated his money but like him.

Logan sighed and made his desicion...

**That was it hope you guys liked it. I know there are some grammar mistakes but Ím from germany be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter5: Ha Ha **

"HE WHAT!" Lorelai yelled.

Logan and Luke tried to calm her down, Rory was still sleeping in the next room.

"Logan, what happened"

"Rory changed lately...she wouldńt talk to me so we stopped meeting each other."

Lorelai nodded.

"I went home from a party as I heard screaming and someone crying...I saw that Dean raped Rory and dońt think it was the first time."

Lorelai began to cry and Luke wrapped his arms around her. Logan stared at them with sad eyes.

LOGAN POV

This is my fault, I should́ve done something sooner.

3 hours later

Lorelai and Luke went to Rorýs grandparents they wanted the best lawyer they could find. Logan said he would stay til they would come back. He sat on a chair beside the bed and watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. He heard her stir and Rory opened her eyes slowly. She stared at him with a weak smile.

"Hey"

He walked over to her and kneeled down beside the bed.

"Hey"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Logan sighed and got up, he opened the door and his eyes shot open at the visitor.

"Dean, what the hell" Dean had a big smirk on her face as Rory came out of the room, Logan turned around to tell her to go back in when everything went black.

Rory watched in shock as Dean hit Logan and he fell to the ground, Rory ran over to Logan and let out a breath as she realized he was waking up

"Now let the fun begin" Dean said in a anger filled voice.

**How do you get your sleep at night?  
How did you get your noose so tight?  
Like chewing on tinfoil, it's so much fun  
Gonna be dead before your gone**

Cause look how things have gotten  
And I'll be happy so I won't pretend  
And I'll be cheering that you're going down  
And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing

How many feelings can you steal?  
Gotta be part of your appeal  
I can see through you cause you're wearing thin  
Like chewing on tinfoil once again

Ha Ha you're dead  
And I'm so happy  
In loving memory  
Of your demise

When your ship is going down  
I'll go out and paint the town  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead

(ha ha ha)

Ha Ha you're dead  
The joke is over  
You were an asshole  
And now you're gone  
As your ship is going down  
I'll stand by and watch you drown

Ha Ha you're dead  
You're gonna be dead  
Just remember what I said  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead

**I know short, Ím sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow I fell in love with you

**What if Logan brought Rory to Yale after Dean broke up with her in the episode " The partýs over"**

**Chapter6: My hero**

Suddenly Lorelai and Luke came running in the room. They saw Logan on the ground with Rory kneeling beside him. Luke ran over to Dean he pushed him out of the room and said.

"Dońt you dare to ever talk or touch her again" And with that he closed the door. He turned around and saw Lorelai and Rory kneeling beside Logan, he walked over to them and they watched Logan as he opened his eyes slowly with a groan.

He saw them staring at him and he jumped up.

"Where is he?"

"Gone" Luke said, Logan relaxed and Rory went over to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you" She wishpered. Logan ran his fingers through her hair and wisphered back.

"Yoúre welcome" Rory smiled and closed her eyes.

Luke and Lorelai watched them and Lorelai felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wéll go to the police" Rorys head shot up and she said.

"NO! Mom dońt"

"Hun I have to"

"Mom!!"

Logan wrapped his arms around her again and got close to her ear.

"Let them go to the police"

"But" She wisphered back

"No they have to do this" Rory nodded and said.

"Fine" Lorelai and Luke nodded and walked out of the room. Rory turned around and she saw Logan staring at her.

"Why didńt you tell me" She shrugged.

"Ace..." But she cut him off.

"I was ashamed ok!!" She almost yelled.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because...because..." She began to cry and Logan walked over to her. He pulled her close to him and he wrapped his amrs around her again.

"Dońt you dare to ever feel ashamed because of this got it" She nodded.

**I know it couldńt be shorter but this came to my mind last night and I needed to post it.**


End file.
